The Painful Drabbles
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: 01: "So, like, I think I met my one true love today, and uh, I kinda--er, ran him over with my shiny lexus." 04: "It started on that fateful spring day. I was 6 and I met him. Then I smacked him flat across the face with a tree branch." NxM Drabbles
1. Drabble 1: Dribble

Okayyyy! Originally, this is the last drabble. But, the drabbles will be rearranged, so technically this is the first drabble. So, this series is composed of separate drabbles that have nothing to do with each other. They just consist of a motif where Natsume gets hurt. If you find one boring, just go ahead and skip it. :)

I don't own Gakuen Alice. Sadly.

**08: Dribble.**

**Characters: Hyuuga N. Sakura M.**

**Summary: "Being the amazing basketball player I am, I caught it. With my face. Bahhhaa."**

**Word Count:4221**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

_Dribble._

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

Heh. Um. Hi. So, I'm the one, the only, the amazing Sakura Mikan! The amazing Sakura Mikan that got to move from Kyoto to Tokyo! Woohoo. So, I had to pack up all of my wonderful possessions and sit in a car for a fantastically long ride! Yayy! Right? Wrong.

Okay, my point isn't to bore you to death. But maybe I will-- who knows? Here's how the story begins. Ready?

I'm Sakura Mikan, a girl from Kyoto in her 2nd year of high school. I was Junior Class President, captain of the girls soccer team, and editor-in-chief of our school newspaper. So, yes, life was smooth sailing. Until now.

* * *

"Isn't it gorgeous?" My mother, Azumi Yuka, fawned.

"Sure is," Izumi Yukihara, also known as my father, replied sleepily.

"What do you think, Mikan?" I turned my attention from my game of Pac-Man on my iPod Touch to her.

"Uh, it's awesome." I replied unenthusiastically. My mother merely grinned and bounced in her seat.

"You guys will love it, I swear."

I sighed, "Whatever you say." Taking a glance out the window, I observed my surroundings. The houses were big and fancy looking. My brain did the math on it's own and I concluded that there would be a fair enough amount of snobs at my school. I rolled my eyes; as long as they had a good sports program and a newspaper, I'm fine.

"We're here!" I leaned forward to get a look and my jaw dropped. I stared at the colossal sized mansion before me. It was painted a dark yet somehow inviting brownish black. The windows were painted a deep crimson and the fence had an ornate iron railing flowing across the entrance. The driveway itself was longer than my old house was big. And there were two really hot guys playing basketball on it. Wait, that's not right.

Our car then took a slight left turn and parked in the driveway next to it. I glanced at what I presumed to be our real house. It was still very nice, yes-- a rich cream color with an extravagant gold color as the contrast. But, it wasn't much next to the other house. The driveways were practically right next to each other. It was as if there was no land between them at all. I attempted to gulp down the nervousness, only to have it welt up. I did a lookover of myself in the rearview mirror. My hair was a frizzy mess from when I fell asleep earlier, I smelled like car and drool, and my reading glasses made me look like a fly. I frowned, stuffing my glasses into my bag and smoothing my hair out with my hand.

"You're not gonna look any better, no matter what you do." My little brother, Youichi, commented drearily. I punched his arm and growled.

"Shut up twerp."

He shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder while thinking about what Youichi had said. It was true, I looked repulsive compared to usual. After all, my period pants, soccer hoodie, and old sneakers don't exactly make a good first impression outfit. I silently thanked the gods above that Youichi was on the side of the car facing them. Or maybe I spoke too soon.

"Oi, hag-nee---" I glanced up to see the two--hopefully straight--guy's basketball flying in my direction. Being the amazing basketball player I am, I caught it. With my face. Bahhhhhhhhh.

"Fuck!" I shrieked as the ball made contact with my nose and my butt crashed to the ground.

"Mikan, language!" My mother called from inside the house.

"Yeah, yeah!" I tried to reply through my nosebleed. Two hot guys giving me a nosebleed and I haven't even spoken to them yet. Ugh.

"Hey, are you okay?!" My eyes were already shut and I attempted to shut them even harder.

"Gee, I wonder." I replied snappily.

"Hn." I opened my eyes to glare at the arrogant response and the whole world froze for me.

Standing before me was possibly one of the most gorgeous people on earth. He looks even better up close.

His raven hair hung messily over his crimson colored eyes. His skin--shaded the good kind of pale, like milk if you want to think about it that way-- glowed in the sun that was oh, so conveniently, shining around his head and creating a crown of some sort. And I may be the world's worst descriptor, but trust me, he was, like, wow.

I was barely aware of the fact I was openly gaping when he commented on it.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, the blood will drip in."

I quickly snapped my mouth shut and felt myself turn bright red.

"Here, take it." I turned to the blond boy and he handed me a handkerchief.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled.

"Sorry about smacking you in the face--"

"Ruka sucks at basketball." Gorgeous guy finished for the blond guy who, apparently, is named Ruka.

"That's not true, Natsume! You were about to tackle me!"

Natsume, huh?

"I didn't know basketball included tackling," Youichi commented.

"It doesn't." Ruka pouted-- oh gosh, he's cute.

Gorgeous guy, identified as Natsume, snorted, "Basketball's stupid anyway."

Ruka shook his head, "Just stick to soccer, dude."

Natsume grimaced at this.

"You play soccer?" I blurted. It was when he looked down at me that I realized I was still sitting on the driveway. I stood up and took the handkerchief out of my no longer bleeding nose.

"What's it to you?" He glared at me.

Natsume clearly is not a very friendly little boy.

"Just wondering," I replied defensively.

Natsume merely glared at me before stalking away, "I have to do something."

Ruka watched as his best friend disappeared into his house and sighed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, he's not very friendly at first." Ruka paused, "But he's a good person, I swear."

I didn't reply and stared at the driveway underneath my feet. "Mikan! Start unpacking, honey!" My mom called from the inside.

"See you around," I muttered and walked into the house.

* * *

"How are you enjoying Tokyo?" A monotone voice said from the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes at my cell phone, well it was directed at Imai Hotaru. I met Hotaru when we were younger at a summer camp. She lived in Tokyo and I lived in Kyoto, so it was hard to keep in touch. But, we both attended the camp annually so we had a reasonably close bond. I'm just relieved that I'll know someone at my new school.

"Oh, it's _fantastic_," I replied sarcastically, "My face became good friends with a basketball."

"Hm, do tell."

"Okay well, these two really hot guys were playing--"

"Are you talking about Ruka and Hyuuga?"

"Ruka, yes. Hyuuga, I'm going to assume is Natsume's surname. You know them?"

She scoffed, "I'm somewhat of an acquaintance, Ruka's my lab partner. He's an okay person, unbearably annoying and optimistic at times, but a good enough person nonetheless."

It was my turn to scoff, "Well, Natsume clearly doesn't take after his friend."

"Not quite. He's rather hostile to the entire female population."

"He gay?" I questioned as I tossed a sweatshirt in my new, very large closet. I could imagine her wincing at my lack of proper grammar use.

"No, but girls in our grade have been chasing after him like lost puppies since he moved here in third grade."

"Ah. So, he's like, femaphobic?" I could imagine my purple eyed friend rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't help that his ego's so big it could be it's own country." She replied.

"Mmm. Anyway, enough about Hyuuga what's-his-face. School tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Are the people, like, nice? Am I gonna be branded as a total freak or something cause I don't have a trust fund big enough to save Africa?"

"You'll be fine," She replied in a not-very-reassuring tone.

"I don't actually care, Hotaru." I paused as I tried to pull my laptop out of its bag. "I was kidding."

Though, this is interesting. Moving is a second chance; the chance to create other's opinions of you. Not that I was horribly unpopular at my old school. I just wasn't horrendously popular either; frankly, I could care less.

"Yeah, anyway, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, oka-- _doooot_." I glanced confusedly at the phone. She hung up before I even said bye. I shrugged it off. Whatever.

* * *

I never took Imai Hotaru for the startlingly popular type. But, that fact became rather evident when I gave her a hug this morning. Everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of superstar with two heads. I don't know if her being that kind of person was a good or bad thing. A bunch of girls sucked up to me or glared at me, envious that I could so easily climb up the social ladder they have probably been stumbling on for years. I'm not exactly the shallow type of girl, so I won't look into that too much.

The school newspaper turned out to be a huge deal in this school. So, that's a plus. I also talked the soccer coach in letting me try out for the team, so yet another plus. The student council president, Hayate, turned out to be a huge Hotaru fan boy (Hotaru, fanboys, go figure!) and said he could try getting me a spot on the council. Yet another good thing. The day had actually been going really smooth, I thought. Up until the last period-- math. The cruel reality came crashing down on me.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she gave me a brief rundown off the rules. After she gave me my assigned seat, I sat down and waited for the rest of the students to show up. We had a rather large 10 minute gap between classes due to the sheer size of the academy. I sat uncomfortably in my seat; tapping my pencil lightly against the table.

"Hn." I guess it was a greeting or something, but I could recognize that 'hn' from yesterday.

Our eyes met and we stayed in our spots, one sitting and one standing, for a good minute or two. If he's not going to say hi, than neither am I.

He finally sat down and turned his attention to the window. I took a look around me. A green haired girl I recognized to be one of Hotaru's friends was looking at the two of us skeptically; the blond haired boy, Ruka, was smiling at me from his seat two desks in front of us;and a girl with blinding pink hair was chatting away animatedly with a blue haired girl. I wonder if Hotaru's in this class.

My question was answered when said raven haired girl rushed into the room looking disgruntled; her shoulder length hair pulled into a high thin ponytail. She stormed over-- quite stormily, may I add. How does she walk like that in those heels?-- to Ruka's table and slammed a book on the table. She glared at him and he sent her a charismatic smirk. Is it even possible to make a smirk charismatic? Apparently, because he was doing it.

"Nogi," Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted slightly as she said this.

"Yes?" He replied in mockingly sweet tone.

She clicked her tongue impatiently and slid the book towards him.

It was at this point I turned away, having lost interest. By looking away, I ended up meeting eye-to-eye with Hyuuga, who had at some point, turned his attention to me. His eyes seemed to be sizing me down.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, resisting the urge to fidget under his gaze. I will not be subdued!

"No." He replied shortly.

"Okay then." I decided to open up my math book and attempt to glance at the material. Honestly, I knew what we were doing and I had already studied it last semester. But, it was a good excuse to look away. After 5 minutes--yes, that means there's still 5 minutes until the bell rings to start class-- he was still staring.

"That's it!" I said, turning my attention to him. "Are you testing to see if you have x-ray vision, or are you trying to glare me to death? 'Cause I can't tell!"

"I heard about you." He randomly stated, turning his attention to his notebook. I blinked at him.

"Uh, yeah?" He also slammed a basketball against my face yesterday, but he apparently has short term memory.

"There's quite a few rumors circulating around about you."

"Oh?" That did pique my interest, "Like what?"

"That you're 'the hot new girl who would go into any guy's pants' and you 'became popular by sucking up to Imai'." He shrugged like it was the most ordinary thing. I winced, I _knew_ that Hotaru being popular would bite me in the ass. Girls can start the nastiest rumors in the shortest amount of time.

"I also heard that you're joining the soccer team, newspaper, and student council--" Ah, an ounce of truth. "--to stalk me." Or not.

"What?" I shrieked. This has got to be karma. And I thought the day was going so well. "I don't even know you."

He turned to me and used one of those smouldering stares that you see guys use in dramas. I ran my tongue over my dry lips and stumbled over myself trying to find the words to say. "I-that's-I mean--" The bell rang and the teacher hushed us and began her lesson before I had a chance to defend myself further.

* * *

**Sender: Sakura M**

**Subject: Blahh!**

**Message: Ughh oesifnose. Curse you.**

Sender: Imai H

Subject: Annoying.

Re:Message: You're, quite pointlessly at the moment, disrupting my class time. Pray tell.

**Sender: Sakura M.**

**Subject: Rumors?**

**Re:Re:Message: Have you heard anything about me?**

Sender: Imai H

Subject: Just a few.

Re:Re:Re: Message: Just that you gave the guidance counselor a lap dance to get the same schedule as all the 'popular' kids.

**Sender: Sakura M**

**Subject: WTF**

**Message: AROIJESOSIERNOSE. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A LAP DANCE WAS 'TILL LAST YEAR.**

Sender: Imai H

Subject: Cry me a river.

Re: Message: Sweetie, it's Alice Academy. Get used to it.

**Sender: Sakura M**

**Subject: Bitch.**

**Message: Easy for you to say.**

Sender: Imai H

Subject: Mhm

Re:Message: Yes. Now, pay attention before it's not easy for you to _stay_.

**Sender: Sakura M**

**Subject: Die.**

**Message: AWW, YOU WANT ME TO STAYY!**

Sender: Imai H

Subject: No subject

Message: ... just pay attention.

* * *

Soccer is usually my way of venting; but it's ironic. 'Cause when I'm pissed off about something trivial, my game is at it's worst. Which is why after learning about the wonderful tales--yes, tales; they're not true--about me I was pretty irked and I wasn't playing that well. And then I met the girl's soccer team captain, who definitely had something against me the second she saw me. Koizumi Luna. Wonderful girl (note the sarcasm).

"Look, new girl. We wouldn't need you if clumsy old Otonashi didn't break her ankle--" and she didn't say "clumsy old" in the friendly teasing way. It was the biting bitchy way. "So, you better be good. Or you should just leave now and apologize for wasting our time."

So, let's just say she made a _great _impression. I slammed the side of my foot against a ball; sending it flying to the opposite field.

"You idiot!" Luna shrieked, "Now the ball is on the guys side of the practicing fields."

"So?" I sneered; annoyed that I had missed the goal by such a long shot.

"Don't you get it?" Her nose cringed in disgust, "Hyuuga's the guy captain."

I gained some sort of respect for her. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her. But she didn't like the Hyuuga despite his looks. She's the only girl I've seen today aside from Hotaru that doesn't drool at the thought of him.

"I would go get it, but I'd prefer to stay away from him." She sighed; clearly frustrated. "The rest of the girls will be too busy try to flirt with him to come back." She seemed to be speaking to herself. "But, we don't have any extra ones, so we need that." She glanced at me skeptically, as if she was debating over something.

"Can you go get it?" She finally said exasperatedly.

"Uh, yeah." I replied; a little surprised that she asked instead of barking at me to do it. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought she was.

I started to run towards the guy's field to retrieve the ball. I slowed to a jog when I got closer and I glanced around for the ball. I spotted it at the edge of their field and picked it up. I would be extremely dumb if I didn't notice a large majority of the team looking at me curiously and grinning. Apparently, some of them had heard the rumors.

"Hey girlie, what brings you here?" A guy asked me. I glanced at him-- a grin like a werewolf and prematurely balding head. STAY AWAY, my brain seemed to scream.

"I uh, needed to get a soccer ball. I kinda kicked it over here." I heard a snort and I turned around. An arrogant looking Hyuuga with his arms folded, his eyes demanding to know why I was on his field.

"You're not that good at soccer." He stated. He stated it. For god's sake, I've know this kid for a total of less than 24 hours and he's telling me I'm bad at soccer. I may be bad when I'm pissed off about trivial things, but you're gonna get your ass kicked if you underestimate me!

"Excuse me, but who are you to judge?!" I cried in frustration. The team stopped what they were doing to observe the freak verbally assaulting their captain. "The almighty Hyuuga? I've been here for a day and I already don't like you, Mr. I-smack-people-in-the-face-with-basketballs!"

"That was you?" He asked dumbly. I nearly tripped over myself.

"Um, duh. Do you know a lot of auburn haired new girls in Tokyo?" Okay, that was a horrible comeback. But, really? Bite me.

He shrugged, "You look.. better."

I attempted to fight back the blush I felt forming. How did this go from me getting a soccer ball to him complimenting my looks?

"People tend to look better when blood isn't dripping down their nose and they don't have to sit in a car for hours." I commented.

"You still suck at soccer." If I didn't know any better, I would say he's trying to piss me off. But, I don't know any better. So he is trying to piss me off.

Me no likey people pissy me offy. Guess what I did then? I put down the soccer ball. Then, I aimed it precisely--at Hyuuga Natsume's private. Then I slammed my foot against it.

In short, I kicked a soccer ball into Hyuuga Natsume's balls.

"Sucker!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran away.

I pranced merrily back to the field when I was a good distance from the guy's court.

Luna glanced at me curiously, she looked slightly agitated when she couldn't find a soccer ball with me.

"Saku--"

"I kicked it into Hyuuga's balls and ran." I replied, hoping that she would understand. She stood their confused and blinked. Then she began cracking up and held her hand up for a high five.

"Good job." She grinned as I responded to the high five, "Welcome to the team."

* * *

I trudged myself up the long driveway of my new home and yawned. Long day, definitely a very long day.

"Well, well, look who it is." I cringed at the sound of his voice. I turned on my heel and attempted to laugh. I sounded like a cat facing a fireman with a water pump.

"Heh, about today--"

"You're a bold person." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't get rid of my blush-- he was fast. Without me even noticing he got to me from his driveway. Maybe he's a vampire! Or a ninja! Or I'm just not that observant when I'm nervous enough to pee my pants.

My breath hitched. He was so close I could feel him smirk against my cheek.

"I'm..." What to say. "..not stalking you!" Nice one, Mikan.

He laughed-- not one of those sweet laughs. One of those scary sadistic ones. Okay, it wasn't scary, it was actually kind of hot. But I refuse to fraternize with the enemy; even if he has a sexy sounding sadistic laugh!

"I figured that out when you hit me in the balls."

I let my jaw hang open stupidly as I tried to find something else to say, but it was pointless. He pulled away and his crimson eyes ran over my face. Satisfied with my expression, he smirked and walked away. He sent me wave as he left,

"See you around, Polka dots."

I glanced down to see that my oversized t-shirt had conveniently slipped itself down enough to expose the pattern of my bra.

"Pervert!!"

Oh yes, this year is going to be delightful.

-- -- - -- - -DribbleDrabble8 End-- -- - - -- - -

* * *

So, did you like it? :D Review if you did? :)


	2. Drabble 2: Rabies

I'm back! And wow, Chris-chan, how'd you know what the R stood for? O.O You're not reading my mind are you? :O!?

I don't own Gakuen Alice, and I also don't have rabies.

**07: Rabies**

**Characters: Hyuuga N. Sakura M.**

**Summary: "Hi, I'm going to assume you're my sadistic cousin's crazy neighbor because my family wold never walk around looking like a rabid dog."**

**Word Count:2066**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

**Rabies**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

**June 29th, 20XX**

I hate it when my parents go on business trips. I mean, at first I liked it. Ruka and I threw some mad parties when they weren't around. But then my idiotic older brother Persona decided to visit one time and ratted me out when he saw the full out party I was throwing. So now, when they go away, I get shipped off. Like a 17 year old guy really needs to be babysat. But, yeah. I get sent off to my sadistic freak of a cousin, Imai Hotaru's house. Nice family, but Imai is just... crazy. Even I think she's weird and people call _me_ anti-social. Imagine my surprise when I find out she's one of those popular chicks. Weird. I get to spend my entire summer with my crazy/popular/sadistic/anti-social cousin Imai while my parents do "business" in Bermuda. Tch, more like avoiding the family reunion.

* * *

**July 8th, 20XX**

_Pound. Pound. Pound. _

"Ughhhh," I mumbled and got up to look out the window. I could barely make out the outline of a figure. I glanced at the clock that read "7:00 a.m." This person has got a lot of guts to knock on someone's door at 7 in the summer. Oh wait-- today's the family reunion. Fun.

I got up from the bed and scratched my head. Stupid guest room has to be the closest front door. I opened the heavy white door, expecting my Aunt Serina to come pummeling through the door to attack me with hugs and kisses.

_Smack. _

Now, I may not have seen my Aunt Serina for 5 years, but I know that she wouldn't throw a hard toothbrush cup at my face. I blinked in an attempt to process what had just happened. First, my adversary-- also known as the person who just threw a cup at my face.

An angry looking girl with auburn hair tied into a messy bun with stray stands floating like snakes; her pink cami blotched with water. Her grey sweatpants had one leg rolled into capri length and the other leg neatly draping on the floor. But no, neither of these were her most attractive point. It was definitely the white foam dripping from her mouth. Yes. Definitely.

She tilted her head curiously at me, as if I was a new specimen.

"Hi, I'm going to assume you're my sadistic cousin's crazy neighbor because my family wold never walk around looking like a rabid dog." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me. Instead of replying as I had expected, she hocked a toothbrush at me and walked away.

I assume that she's some kind of aspiring dentist. Unless everyone in this neighborhood caries around dental equipment with them everywhere they go.

"Imai Hotaru!" The girl shrieked. She's lucky that Aunt and Uncle Imai haven't gotten back from picking up Uncle Kounji yet. They'd chop her head off with lathe for sure. Ha. I'm so punny. Or high.

"Can you not barge into my house looking like a rabid dog?" I heard my cousin drawl from the stairs.

"Can you not kill my fish and use them for your freaky experiments while I'm at my theatre festival?" I heard Rabid Dog Girl reply vehemently.

"Depends on if you finish brushing your teeth before attacking my cousins with cups at 7 in the morning." Ha, so she saw that. The two of them turned to me and I quirked a brow.

"Don't drag me into this, I'm just the guy who got hit with a toothbrush." I waved the brush with my left hand. Rabid Dog Girl rolled her eyes at me with her arms crossed.

"I'll just take these then." I smirked, "I have to clean the toilets today before the reunion anyway."

"Hey, wait! You come back here--"

Click.

Heh. I just shut my door on her. I'm so badass.

Wait, wow. I really need a life. Now.

I grinned, time to call up Ruka.

* * *

**August 8th, 20XX. **

One month with Imai, Ruka, and Sakura (Rabid Dog Girl) is really too much. Especially when Sakura develops a habit of throwing medical utensils at me every chance she gets and Ruka starts dating Imai. That's just weird. I mean... my cousin and my best friend?

_"Imai, that's just weird."_

_"Shut up Hyuuga, you're no better."_

_"Hn?"_

_Sigh. "You're just as dense as that idiot."_

_"...? Tch."_

Girls are strange. The only normal girl I can think of is Aoi and that lucky brat got to go to Italy and abandon her poor brother.

"Natsume, you're doing that thing again," I quickly caught the hairbrush heading straight for my face. I sighed and looked up. Sakura Mikan, standing directly opposite to the balcony I was standing on. Which wise guy decided to build two separate balconies right next to each other?

She was washing her face; I could tell by the white cleansing mask (I only know cause of Aoi... I'm not homo) on her face.

"Hygiene care is usually done in private, Sakura," I replied idly, leaning forward to rest my head on my hand.

She continued to stare at me in her bored looking manner.

I sighed. "When are you going back to school?"

She frowned, "Earlier than I should be 'cause I'm transferring."

Ah, the mystery behind why Imai's been acting all pissy lately(pissier than usual).

"I see." I nodded.

"How about you?"

"August 29th."

"Oh, you're leaving soon then." She stated as she pulled the mask off her face. I stared for a moment before thinking about a reply. She's actually a pretty appealing person despite my first impression of her. She plays sports-- and she's good at them. She nearly kicked my ass at soccer and _football_. She's artistic, and I know that cause she decided to draw a portrait of me and it came out looking like something by Da Vinci. Despite her rather petulant personality, she smiles like there's no freaking tomorrow. Yes, that was the most contradicting thing I've said this entire summer, but it makes sense. What I'm trying to say is, she was an interesting person to have met.

"Are you going straight home?" She asked when I didn't respond.

"Only for a few days or so to spend some time with the family. I go to boarding school." Her brows furrowed for a second.

"Ohh, so, do you know what day you're leaving?"

"The 23rd."

"Hmm." She pondered for a moment. "Well. The fireworks are on the 18th, so be there loser!"

I rolled my eyes and tossed her hairbrush back at her. "Yeah, yeah."

She grinned and disappeared behind her balcony door.

* * *

**August 18th, 20XX **

I've got to say, Rabid Dog Girl cleans up well. I've seen her with foam all over her face, a dirty flag football uniform, sweats, and khakis. But this is the first time I've seen her attempt to clean up. She curled the bottom of her hair, I noted. She also wore flip flops as oppose to the usual running sneakers-- a bit of an upgrade I guess. She wore a cherry blossom patterned V-neck short sleeve. And she opted _not_ to walk around with foam all over her face.

"You look nice," I commented.

"As do you. You look good with that earring." I rolled my eyes, leave it to Sakura to notice what earring I was wearing of all things.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeahhh, where's Hotaru?"

"She already left with Ruka." I scratched the back of my head. Ruka's got it bad, to have insisted on staying in this neighborhood of psychos just to spend time with the sadistic nutcase.

"Awww, I want to take their picture before Ruka leaves tomorrow." She said as I locked the door shut.

"You'll get over it," I told her as we got into my (Imai's) car.

Ruka does have it bad. Then again, maybe I do too-- Mikan and I shared our first kiss that night.

* * *

**August 23rd, 20XX**

"I hate to admit it, but we had some pretty good times." said Hotaru.

"Yes, I believe we had some very valuable bonding time."

"You are my favorite relative now, dearest Hotaru."

"As you are mine, cousin Natsume."

**Okay, just kidding. That's not **_really_** what happened.**

**

* * *

August 23rd, 20XX-- For Real. **

"Well, have a good year. Try not to get hit by a bus." I scoffed.

"You too, hope that stick up your ass doesn't fall out."

"Hn. Slut."

"Prick."

"Cunt."

"Loser."

"Whore."

"Fucktard."

Imai Subaru sighed and pushed us further from each other.

"Take care of yourself, Hyuuga." He gave me a faint smile as he handed me my bag.

"You too,"

"_Flight 2835 to Tokyo, please report to check-in._"

"That would be you," Subaru said as he handed me my ticket.

"Mhm. Later, shrew." I smirked at Imai before turning around to walk away.

"See you, dick sucker."

I waved her off.

I wonder how Mikan would've contributed to that if she didn't leave for her new school yesterday grinning like an idiot.

_"Oh, please, you're both skanks." _

Heh. Probably.

* * *

**August 29th, 20XX**

I've always hated school. The learning part is tedious in itself. The fangirls are unbearable, and my friends are pretty big speds themselves.

What Ruka said earlier this morning didn't really help much either, "_Hotaru's transferring here._"

The wicked witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead!

I wish.

I rubbed my eyes and headed to my assigned homeroom. Class B.

I slid open the door and looked up; freezing in my spot.

"Why, hello Natsume."

That was the beginning of my senior year of high school with Sakura Mikan.

-- -- -- - - -**DribbleDrabble7 End**-- -- - -- - - --- --

* * *

I liked the relationship between Hotaru and Natsume the most in this one. I made Natsume REALLY OOC. But it was fun. After all, if they weren't alices, I bet Natsume wouldn't be an emo freak with a pole up his ass. I mean, have you seen his mom? Like. Wow. So, review? :D?


	3. Drabble 3: Assault

Someday, if I find a genie lamp... I'll own it. But for now, no.

**02: Assault**

**Characters: Hyuuga N. & Sakura M.**

**Summary: I jabbed the guy(I hope...) in the gut and proceeded to step on his foot. With a good smack to the nose and knee to the... area, I was good. Thank you, Ms. Congeniality for the S-I-N-G.**

**Word Count: 2, 270**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

**Assault **

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

Snow.

I cursed when my foot got caught under a pile of snow. I kicked it loose and kept walking.

Why was I doing this again?

Oh yeah, I'm walking through this snowstorm because Hotaru was sounding distressed and told me to go to her place right away. And, well, I can't exactly say no to the girl that's saved my life 5 million times.

I frowned as I flicked some of the fluffy white substance off my bag. Snow was so much better back at Alice Academy. I smiled, thinking of the times my friends and I would go out and play with the snow. Alice snow fights were so much more fun.

Hotaru would use her crazy inventions to launch snows like a machine gun launching bullets. Anna would have her little army of cookies and what not attacking us. Mochu would levitate piles of snow while Koko and Sumire stood to the side. Sumire would curse everytime she got hit --kitty didn't like getting wet!-- and Koko would laugh at her. Which of course, resulted in Permy smashing a pile of snow into Koko's face. Koko being able to read her mind, would dodge the next pile and the it would head straight for Natsume. Which meant Ruka-pyon was going to get hit, because Hyuuga Natsume really never let anything touch him.

All-out snow fights were probably the best part about winter in Alice Academy.

I stopped in my tracks and smiled. I looked up at the snow and closed my eyes to keep it from getting in my eye.

Maybe snow's not all that bad. I took a step forward to embrace the snow when, "BAM!" a hand grabbed onto my shoulder.

Okay, I'm being assaulted. At least, I think I am. But, I'm not worried at all. In fact, I feel bad for this poor sucker. Why? Because, hello! I was the second best after Natsume in our dangerous abilities class (not that I'm proud of it). I can stab his eyes out, break both legs and make it look like an accident. Well, I'm not going to go that far. Self defense first.

I jabbed the guy(I hope...) in the gut and proceeded to step on his foot. With a good smack to the nose and knee to the... area, I was good. Thank you, Ms. Congeniality for the S-I-N-G.

I glared at the assaulter and that's when I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

Is that? No. No way. Hyuuga Natsume never lets anything touch him, nonetheless pummel him over.

"Is that... you? Natsume?"

He groaned, crouched over with a hand over his nose. He stiffened at my question and looked up.

It really is him. It's impossible to be mistaken. His eyes--those familiar red eyes-- widened a slight degree. "Po...lka?" It seemed like he was whispering to himself.

What to do? I haven't seen him since graduation day at Alice Academy 3 years ago. Contrary to the belief of most students, I did not stay at Alice Academy to teach. Nor did I stay with Natsume or Ruka-pyon. In fact, I didn't even come across Hotaru until last year by accident at a local Starbucks. There were just so many bad memories that I couldn't get over. Any contact with something that had the slightest thing to do with Alice Academy was too troublesome. Funny how I even stayed in Tokyo.

But, how could this be? Natsume stayed at the academy. Reluctantly, but he had no choice but to stay. Who else would keep Principal Kounji and Persona in check?

"Natsume." He stared at me, looking as though he had gotten over the shock of seeing me. Please boy, I've known you since we were 10. I know better than that. "When'd you become a child assaulter?"

I started to doubt it was Natsume when he fell over and landed his face in a pile of snow.

"Okay, this isn't Natsume right? You must be that clay boy that pretended to be Natsume. What was his name again?" Nenny? Nendu? Nendo? Something like that.

He growled and got up. "No, I'm not that freaky impostor. I just haven't seen you in so long, I forgot how stupid you are. You were about to walk into a ditch, retard."

I looked behind me and realized it was true. I was about to walk into a huge ditch. Where the hell did that come from?

I frowned and ignored his comment. "What are you doing outside of the academy?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket. 20 years old and as anti-social as always.

"Mission then. I presume this ditch is your doing." I narrowed my eyes at the char marks lining the edges of the ditch. He created this ditch with fire. I sighed, it's a surprise he hasn't killed himself yet with the way he uses his alice.

He scratched the back of his head, "I haven't done one in a while. Which is probably why even _you_ were able to land a blow on me."

I puffed my cheeks and then laughed. "You're right."

"As always," So maybe he has gotten a little more social. "What are you doing out in this snowstorm, Polka? Go home."

"I'm going to Hotaru's." I replied.

"Funny," His brows furrowed, "Me too."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Hn."

* * *

Hotaru's room looked like she was robbed. Her usual spotless and glossy clean room was in a disarranged mess. Piles of paper stacked all over the place, tools splayed on the floor, and crumpled blueprints tossed on the ground.

"Woah, what happened?" Hotaru had sounded distressed over the phone, but I didn't think it would be like this.

"Alice Academy, that's what happened." She growled.

Alice Academy? I grimaced. They had promised to cut off all ties to us after we graduated.

"They found.. a loophole." She frowned; snapping the pencil in her hand. "Hyuuga, you know about this, I'm guessing."

He shrugged in response, "I may know a thing or two."

The door creaked open and Ruka came bursting through the door, coated in snow and looking like he sprinted a 5 mile run. "What's up?"

He nearly tripped over his own two feet, "N-Natsume?! And, Sakura! Imai I was expecting. But. Wow. Is this a reunion?"

"No," Hotaru scoffed. "It's a bunch of idiots. We left a loophole in our agreement with Alice Academy and now we all have to go back."

"Wait, what?!" That's not possible. All the students had made sure we would benefit from the deal we had made with Kounji-sensei after the me-being-transferred-to-DA fiasco.

"First, who's we?" I asked.

"We as in, us 3." She pointed to Ruka, herself, and me. "I think they may have pulled Yome and the others into it as well."

I groaned. "Let me guess, Ruka will be helping out the Somatic kids, you'll be helping Technical kids, Koko will be helping the Latent type and I--"

"Will be helping Hyuuga over there." She frowned. "I don't really like the idea of you and Hyuuga training a bunch of kids to be training machines. Nor do I really like the idea of you and Hyuuga teaming up again on those missions,"

Well, of course not. Natsume and I had the highest mission success rate. A euphemism for having the highest kill rate.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Clearly, that academy would be delighted."

Ruka frowned, "I bet they wish you guys never graduated."

"It doesn't even matter that we graduated anymore." I scoffed, "They have us all in their hold. Again."

Hotaru frowned. "What do we have to go back?" I asked.

"By next wednesday, or else 'dire consequences' will be brought upon us." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving." I waved them off. "See you next Wednesday."

* * *

I probably couldn't have stayed any longer. I leaned against the back of the bench I was sitting on. The Stealing and Nullification alices. The perfect set. Render them harmless and then steal their alice away. A monster. The Phantom Thief.

How much would I bet that they're going to give me my old mask?

I scoffed to myself and buried my face into my gloves. Who cares that I'm going to get sick from sitting out in this snowstorm? I bet there's an alice that I stole back in my teenage days that can heal it.

Someone took a seat next to me and my body was immediately filled with warmth.

Natsume.

"Thief." Oh, how I hate that name.

"Black Cat." I sneered.

"You've gotten kinda--"

"Like you? Cynical? Not smiley 24-7?"

"I don't even want to say I told you so. I really don't." He muttered. I smiled bitterly, remembering the days when Natsume told me the academy would ruin me and take the smile off my face.

"But, I told you so."

I glared at him. "Natsume you idiot." I mumbled the familiar phrase under my breath.

"I see you're ugly as always." He stated randomly. It feels like we're talking in the past.

"And you have a big pole up your butt as usual." I grinned.

"And you're still not funny." He smirked.

"I am so funny!" I really have missed Natsume. "Remember my puns?"

"What's brown and sticky?" Natsume questioned with a raised brow.

"A stick! I laughed until I was in knots!"

"Those weren't even your puns."

We continued to talk and I started to like the idea of the academy more and more. To be able to be with my friends again.

* * *

I stared in awe at the gates of Alice Academy. I haven't seen these in 3 years, and my memory of them had clearly gotten foggy. It's hard to believe that someone could forget about some place as amazingly designed as Alice Academy. I stepped over a pile of snow and questioned pressing the intercom button to wait for someone to come.

I grinned, then again, I could always hack in. Natsume, Hotaru, and I had figured out how to get past the system back in high school.

I reached forward to see if I still remembered how.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked to the left side on the other side of the gate.

"They changed the system after they found out we hacked it." He pressed entered a password on the other side and the gates slid open from me.

"Hm, party poopers. Are the others here?"

"Yeah." He grimaced, "And they're acting like they're elementary students."

"What? Wh--"

Smack.

Did I just seriously get hit by a pile of levitating snow?

I wiped the snow off my face and saw a sight that I'd been yearning for since the snowstorm started.

_Hotaru would use her crazy inventions to launch snows like a machine gun launching bullets. Anna would have her little army of cookies and what not attacking us. Mochu would levitate piles of snow while Koko and Sumire stood to the side. Sumire would curse everytime she got hit --kitty didn't like getting wet!-- and Koko would laugh at her. Which of course, resulted in Permy smashing a pile of snow into Koko's face. Koko being able to read her mind, would dodge the next pile and the it would head straight for Natsume. Which meant Ruka-pyon was going to get hit, because Hyuuga Natsume really never let anything touch him. _

And true to his personality, Natsume was the only one who remained dry. The whole gang's back together.

I smiled and thought for a moment.

Maybe coming back to Alice Academy isn't going to be all that bad after all.

--- --- -- -- -- - - -- - - **DribbleDrabble2 End** - - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- -- --

Ehhhh, I didn't like this drabble all that much. Hence why it's not a story.


	4. Drabble 4: Branch

Ehhh, my brain is starting to run out of creativity juice (Kiwi, where art thou? T.T)

So, I decided to mess around with writing about our favorite couple as children. And well, this thing came out of it. Please do enjoy.

Oh, by the way, Plan B failed. Gakuen Alice still is not within my possession. We'll see, my friends.

**04: Branch.**

**Characters: Sakura M. Hyuuga N.**

**Summary: "It started on that fateful spring day. I was 6 and I met him. Then I smacked him flat across the face with a tree branch."**

**Word Count:1403**

* * *

**The Painful Drabbles**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

I remember the day I met my best friend. It was strange really. We were in the first grade and our class had gone on a apple picking trip. I was the little girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. I was the little girl with the cool lunchbox and the adorable rain boots. And he was the scary little boy whom no one had ever heard say much. Albeit, people had attempted to approach him a few times. He was a rather good looking little boy. But, he never let anyone get too close. I got curious.

* * *

**1st Grade**

**--Apple Picking--**

I stood excitedly with a slight bounce. Apple picking trip! I grinned and turned to my best friend.

"Hotaru! Aren't you so excited?"

"Not really," My best friend mumbled, pulling her yellow pack closer to her.

"Why not?" I pouted, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"No," She frowned at me. "It's going to be all gross cause of the dirt, and it's going to smell like cow poop."

I puffed my cheek and turned away from her. "You're such a part pee-er!"

She gave me that look where she raises her eyebrow. I wish I could raise my eyebrow. "Pooper."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in question. Hotaru sighed and shook her head.

"You sigh a lot, Hota-chan. You're kinda like my grammy!" I giggled.

She glabed, I mean, glarred, wait... what's that word again? Oh! Glared. Right! She glared at me and turned away.

I pouted, "Okay kids! Let's get going!" Narumi, our teacher, cheered.

* * *

_As excited as I was when I first got on the bus, that quickly diminished. I mean come on, I was 6. Hour long road trips? Not my thing. So let's just skip that boring car ride that I don't even remember._

When we got to the apple picking area, it was not as fun as I had expected it to be. In fact, it was stinking like a wet dog on a hot summer day.

I pouted in my adorable new orange Skechers while all the other students gathered around Luna. She had brought a new lunchbox, that was (as much as I hate to admit it) cooler than mine. I sulked and kicked around a rotting apple on the ground. The apple's heart shaped I mused. Teehee, mused. Hotaru taught me that word. I kicked the apple too hard and it went flying to the other side of the tree I was facing. I pushed aside the branches and crawled underneath them. I got up from the dirt and wiped the dirt off of my overalls with my hand still on the tree branch I was holding back. I peered around.

"Apple-chan?" I asked out loud.

"What are you doing?" A emotionless voice asked.

I looked to the source of the voice and recognized the owner. It was the boy in my class that most of the girl's had a crush on. He was also the boy that didn't talk to anyone. And he got pretty grades. Yeah, that's it. He's the boy that got pretty grades. Because the A's our teacher gave him were so much prettier than the ugly C's that I got.

"You're the boy with the pretty grades!" I flashed him a toothy grin.

He did the eyebrow raising thing that Hotaru always did-- WHY CAN EVERYONE BUT ME DO THAT!? "Pretty grades? You're dumber than I thought, ugly."

I felt my mouth drop. Or was it jaw drop? "Take that back, meanie!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

That's when I got mad. And since he was standing directly behind me and the tree branch I was still holding, I did what any disgruntled 6 year old would do. I smacked him across the face with a tree branch.

He went rolling back and I laughed before realizing in horror what I just did. Good thing it was a small branch that was no longer than my arm.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, running next to him.

He sat up and blood began dripping down his nose. I pulled my handkerchief out of my overall pocket and stuffed it roughly into his face.

"Ow." He muttered, holding the handkerchief in place.

I ignored him and began rubbing my eyes and sobbing.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" He stared at me with worried eyes. "It's okay, you didn't get hit by the branch, right?"

"No," I replied through my sobbing, "B-but!"

He sighed and slouched forward. "It was just an accident, don't worry about it."

Heh... Hotaru would be proud at my sneakines. I'm like a sneaky ninja. Mommy would be disappointed. But, hey. I'm not gonna tell him I just purposely smacked him with a tree branch. Nuh-uh, no way!

I wiped my eyes with my palm before standing up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Let's go back to everyone else," He nodded and took the handkerchief away from his no longer bleeding nose. He glanced at it and then me.

"Uhh, you can keep that." I laughed nervously. "It can be the sign of our new friendship!"

"A bloody handkerchief, how amicable." He drawled in that tone that Hotaru always used when I said something she thought was dumb. And whatever the heck amicable means, I'm sure it has a good meaning when he says it in the Hotaru tone!

* * *

**Present**

Amicable, having a spirit of friendliness. Sarcasm, or as I had affectionally dubbed it as a child, the Hotaru tone. Boy was I wrong when I thought it had a good meaning.

I grinned, but it truly was a great beginning to a great friendship.

"You're grinning like an idiot." Natsume stated from the seat next to me. I tapped my pencil against our desk and I laughed.

"Just thinking about how we met." I smiled at him, my eyes dancing with joy.

"Hn." He rested his head on his palm thoughtfully.

"Bloody handkerchief, huh." I grinned. "It does have a friendly aura around it, in a weird kind of way."

"I see you finally learned the meaning of the word." He replied curtly.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. He got up and gathered his books.

"Oh, and Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

He smirked, "I know you slapped me with that tree branch on purpose."

Heh, maybe I'm not a sneaky ninja after all.

-- -- -- - - - - --- -- -- - -DribbleDrabble4 End - - -- --- ---

* * *

Sorry I didn't update the last two days, I was preoccupied. So, this is my shortest one yet. But, I don't know. I think it was decent. Though Mikan's vocab in the flashback went from not knowing the word "glare" to knowing the word "muse" and "disgruntled". Heh, oh well. Review? :)


	5. Drabble 5:Branded

I may disappear any moment. Partially cause I'm... yeah, no need for you to know. Nothing too serious. Hehh.

I don't own Gakuen Alice. Chyeah. So, I shall warn you now. This drabble SUCKS BIG TIME.  I honestly don't suggest reading it unless you have nothing else to do, or too much faith in my horrid writing skills. xD. It's rather short, so if you have time, then huh. I guess.

**05: Branded**

**Characters: Hyuuga N. Sakura M.**

**Summary: "You... have him branded?" "Yes.""I am not branded!"**

**Word Count: 1014**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

**Branded**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

Nogi Ruka panted, wiping the sweat off his face. He tossed his soccer jersey into his gym locker and took a swig out of his water bottle. He glanced over to his best friend who had just whipped Koko across the back of his head with his jersey.

Natsume pulled open his locker and began digging for his shirt.

Ruka glanced strangely at the red burn mark on Natsume's rib. "Natsume, when'd you get that burn mark?" Ruka blinked in confusion, Natsume had always been reckless with his fire alice. Having almost burned a few people to death and giving away their secret multiple times. But, he wasn't the kind to burn himself carelessly.

Natsume scowled and pulled a shirt on, "Why you looking? Homo."

Ruka blushed at the comment and retorted, "I am NOT homo!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he and Ruka made their way out of the locker room. Standing outside innocently humming and playing with a stray dog was Sakura Mikan, one of the other alices attending their school.

"Who's homo?" She grinned, giving the dog a treat before it ran off.

"Ruka." Natsume shrugged.

"I am not!" Ruka groaned, "Sakura, do you know what's up with the burn Natsume has?"

Natsume glowered at Mikan as if telling her to keep shut. She merely grinned evilly, "Why Ruka, that's my mark."

Nogi Ruka replied with shock. "You... have him branded?"

"Yes." Mikan replied to Natsume's "I am not branded!"

"Oh, do enlighten me." Ruka smirked in Natsume's direction.

"She threw a pot at me." Natsume answered for her.

"I did not throw it Natsume, I passed it to you and you failed to accurately intercept it." Mikan replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your first instinct when you see a steaming pot flying in your direction is to catch it." Natsume drawled sarcastically.

"It's not like it hurt anyway! What's you normal body temperature? 41 celsius?" Natsume glanced around nervously, temporarily ignoring the irked Mikan.

"You're lucky no ones around idiot. Try to be more discreet, would you?"

"Coming from the guy who lit nearly 5 girls on fire! You know how lucky you are I was there to stop it?"

"Uhh, you guys--" Ruka tried to intervene.

"It's not like it would've matter! You could've healed them and then erased their memories or something."

"Oh, now what am I? I steal a few alices to save _your _sorry ass, and now I use them for my own evil self-gain?"

"Nothing was implicit, Sakura. You're merely assuming this all on your own."

"Assuming?" Mikan growled, "Assume this, asshole!" She smacked him to the floor using her purse and stormed off.

"Damn girl, using her strength alice against me." Natsume growled from the floor.

"Well, you were being kind of mean."

"Ruka, what would you say to the girl who _branded_ you?" He snarled the word "branded" as though it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Get over it," Ruka paused with a grin, "It's not like it's the only mark she has on you."

Ruka ended up on the floor when Natsume knocked him over with a sweep kick.

* * *

Mikan slammed the door of her shoebox shut and tugged her tote bag closer to her.

"Stupid Natsume." She muttered under her breath.

"Love you too, sweetie." Natsume commented dryly; showing up behind her.

"Don't talk to me, _honey_. I don't believe you're with me." Mikan replied apoplectically.

"I said that you didn't own me, hence what branding is for. I never said I'm not with you." Natsume frowned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she stood in her spot, as if debating whether to leave it be or punch in the face.

"Besides," He added with a smirk, "I didn't say you don't own me, _necessarily_...I said you didn't brand me."

Mikan stared at him incredulously. Has he been doing crack?

"I just don't like the idea of being branded like a pig."

"Natsume, are you on--"

"No, I am not on crack. I'm on love." He riposted.

Mikan gagged, "Never, ever do that again."

"Under one condition."

"..."

"Never ever tell people that you branded me again."

"Done deal."

**-- -- -- - - - DribbleDrabble5 End--- -- - -- -**

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh, that sucked. It was really short too. Ew. I hated it. EW EW EW EW EW EW. But I felt bad for not updating. Yeah. Um. EW! And the whole branding thing was bugging my brain and kept the plot bunnies away. So. Er. Yeah. Review?


	6. Drabble 6: Lexus

If I owned Gakuen Alice, Mikan and Natsume would be married by now.

**01: Shiny Lexus.**

**Characters: Hyuuga N. & Sakura M.**

**Summary: "So, like, I think I met my one true love today, and uh, I kinda--er, ran him over with my shiny lexus."**

**word count: 1,506**

* * *

**The Painful Drabbles**

**Shiny Lexus**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

I can't believe it. If this is a dream, I will stab whoever wakes me up-- no, better yet, I'll make them buy me another car.

But I'm not dreaming. Finally, after years of saving up and working 4 jobs, I got what I've wanted since I was a wee little girl watching her older brother fix up cars in their garage. I finally got my shiny Lexus.

Of course, my family being one of the richest in Tokyo, they could've bought me one, in fact, bought me the best model without a second thought. But I told them I wanted to raise my own money for it. My dad scoffed at me, saying that I'd never be able to do it, I was only a senior in high school, he had said.

Well, now, as a second year college student, I have saved up and bought it on my own. So, in your face, daddy dearest.

I squealed and picked up my cell phone.

"Hotaru!" I called to the other line, "I got my car!"

"Congratulations," She replied, completely unenthusiastic. "Knowing you, you're going to run over someone."

"Oh, I so will not," I rolled my eyes, taking a left turn, "But, I told Daddy I could do it! I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Im sure Yukihara-san is proud of you," Hotaru replied, sounding distracted.

"Yeah, maybe. Where are you right now?" I asked her.

"The Mocha Bean,"

"Hey! I'm near there," I said distractedly, looking to my left to check where I was, "Hotaru, I'll me--_Bang_," The noise and the force of me stopping the car instinctively told me that Hotaru had been right. I really did run over someone. Oh my god. "Uh, I'll...yeah." I dropped my phone and jumped out of the car, running to the front while trying to lengthen my a-little-too-short skirt with a tug.

A boy my age, lay on the ground, rubbing the bump on his head but otherwise unscathed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I began hyperventilating; I was so getting sued, "I'll do anything to make this up to you, I mean--" And then the boy looked up at me and stared.

It was one look to take my breath away. Why, you ask? Cause my heart told me I had just run into my one true love-- more like ran him over. And lemme tell you, the guy I almost turned into a pancake? Well, let's just say even as a pancake he would make a very sexy pancake.

"Can you stop ogling?" My fantasies were shattered when he spoke. His voice was as amazing as I thought it would be, but he spoke very crudely, no mannerisms at all. Then again, most people aren't nice to people that almost turned them into a sexy pancake.

"Um, right, uh, are you like, you know? Okay?" I questioned stupidly. I just ran him over, of course he's not okay!

"What do you think? You're the one who ran me over with your stupid car." And I gasped. Nobody, and I mean nobody makes fun of my shiny Lexus, not even God of Smexy over here.

"Okay, little boy, one, my shiny Lexus is not a stupid car! Two, you know what? I could have done a hit and run, so be grateful I didn't! And three, this is your fault for crossing the street in the middle of the road!"

He scoffed, "One, yes, I understand that is a very nice shiny Lexus, two, that would have been illegal, and three, this is a yield sign. You would have noticed if you weren't talking on your phone. Oh, and watch who you call little, little girl." He stood up and, yup. He had a good head and a half on me.

"Well, sorry! But, do you like, have to be so rude about it?"

"Well, like, like, yeah, like," He rolled his eyes.

"Are you, like, mocking me?" He didn't even have to reply, all he had to do was stare at me and give me the "are-you-serious" look Hotaru always gave me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I totally just ran you over, is there anything I can do to help you out?" He glared at me for a second; what? Was he checking if I was safe? Kid, I'm not going to take you into a dark alley and rape you or anything.

"That's what I'm afraid of," He snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Oh, did I say that out loud? "Give me a ride."

"That's all?" Well, much less than I had expected. I mean, if someone ran me over, I would demand a car and a can of frosting. "Um, where?"

"The Mocha Bean," He stated before opening my car door and getting in.

"Wha-- Oh, sure, I'm going there too actually." I stated dumbly before getting into the car.

* * *

To say that the car ride there was awkward was an understatement.

We just sat there.

A kid who got hit by a car and the girl that hit him.

I was rather grateful when we got to the Mocha Bean.

"Um, do you--" I turned around only to notice he was gone. I blinked and sighed.

At least that extremely awkward episode is over. I picked up my phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked her.

"Booth 27, near the window."

"Oh okay, '_Oh, you're here_'" I ignored her as she greeted someone else and walked toward her booth, "Like, I just had the most awkward thing happen to me. I ran over this really hot guy, and he was sooo rude an--" I dropped my phone once I reached Hotaru's booth (R.I.P. XPERIA).

"Oh? Is that so?"

I was looking Sexy Pancake Guy right in the eye. Oh gosh, he's hot.

"I knew you were gonna run someone over," Hotaru stated amusingly as she took a sip of her Latte.

"Well, Sakura, this is Hyuuga Natsume..." Ruka introduced.

I spared him a glance, when did Ruka get here? Ehh, whatever. I turned my attention back to the Hyuuga.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." Natsume smirked, "You know, fangirls have tried a lot of ways to get my attention---" Oh, get over yourself buddy! "But running me over is a first."

I shot him a sarcastic smile, "Well, I am the creative type."

"Yeah, did you get creative and make that mask you're wearing?"

"No, I got it on sale at the costume store the day after Halloween."

"Should've guessed," I took a seat next to Hotaru reluctantly. She rolled her eyes at my attempt to give her a "how the hell do you know him" look.

"You know each other?" I heard Ruka ask Natsume.

"No," I snorted in reply for him.

"I think we got to know each other quite well--" I lowered the menu I was holding to try and glare him to death "--when she ran me over with her Lexus IS convertible."

"The one that hasn't even come out yet?"

Yes, it is a very nice car! In your faces! I'm so special, they gave me the car before it was even released (and maybe a little help with a phone call or two from Mother).

"I'm glad you acknowledge how sexy my car is."

Natsume scoffed, "Yeah, much sexier than your underwear, Polka dots."

That was when I decided that I am _sooo_ going to murder Hyuuga Natsume.

**--DribbleDrabble1 End--**

"I dropped my phone and jumped out of the car, running to the front while trying to lengthen my a-little-too-short skirt with a tug. ....And then the boy looked up at me and stared." If you're wondering when he saw her underwear.

Please review!


	7. Drabble 7: Emotional

So, I was feeling down in the dumps. So this isn't light hearted and funny fluff as usual.

I don't own Gakuen Alice, and I don't own a witty way to say that.

**06: Emotional Pain**

**Characters: Sakura M.**

**Summary: "And I hate how me doing this will kill you inside. But not the way I wish it did."**

**Word Count:856**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

**Emotional Pain**

**--By: Heartbroken Confession--**

**xoxoxo**

_**To: Hyuuga Natsume.**_

**A.K.A. Stupidface. **

**10**: I really really hate your hair. It's so silky, and stupid, and shiny. You rarely ever comb it, but it makes it look even better that way. I detest you and your stupid unruly hair.

**9**: I hate your eyes. Your disgustingly mesmerizing eyes. The way I can get lost in their color and shine. The way that they do your laughing for you. The way that you smile and frown through them. The way you look at me like a sister with them.

**8**: I hate your voice. I despise how anything you say makes my heart skip a beat-- even if you say it online. I hate how I can listen to your voice for days. I hate how you can probably sing better than me. I loathe how you talk to me with that sibling type of affection with it.

**7**: I hate your dumb kindred soul. I hate how you think of everyone else before yourself. I loathe the way you secretly help everyone out. I hate how you pay attention to them and not me.

**6**: I hate the way you stare. One glance and I become stiffer than a wooden board. I hate how I can't even _eat_ when you're looking. I only have your stare to blame when you catch my eye and I go tumbling down the stairs.

**5**: I hate the way you make me curious. You're full of secrets that I want to know. You pull me close. But then you shove me away when I try to help. I hate how that means you don't trust me enough.

**4**: I hate how you don't notice me the way I wish you did. I despise you for looking at everyone else that way. I die a little inside when I see you with another girl. I hate how you turn me into the green monster every time.

**3**: I hate how you ask me if I'm okay. You're so stupidly dense. You don't really care. You don't know that I'm crying over you. You don't care the way you should.

**2**: I hate how you're my best friend. Because best friends aren't supposed to let each other fall. But you broke the rules; you tripped me. I hate how you weren't there to catch my fall.

**1**: I hate you because I don't have you at all. No matter how hard I try. No matter how much I cry. No matter how many times I lie. I can't hate you, not the slightest bit at all.

**0**: & I hate how I have to say goodbye. I hate how I couldn't tell you how I really feel. I hate how I have to leave. I hate how I have to leave _you_. I hate how me doing this will kill you inside; but not the way I wish it did. I wish I could hate you. But I can't. So this is my goodbye.

**Love always, You best friend, **

Sakura Mikan. 

_A.K.A. Polka-Dots _

_P.S. I love you. Always have, and (I hope that I won't) always will. _

_P.P.S. N e v e r f o r g e t. _

**xoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

So, Natsume doesn't physically get hurt. Sorry kiddies. But I needed the E. You see, I decided that I'll make 8 of these drabbles. 1 for each letter in Drabbles. And I'll try to spell that out, and then I'll rearrange the stories into the word... AFTER I'm done to avoid confusion xD

So. Um. Review?


	8. Drabble 8: Shin Kick

I'm kind of liking this random drabble thing. It's better than making 5 million one shots and shooting my story count up like a psycho woman. Oh, and by the way, I still don't own Gakuen Alice. Don't worry, Plan B is coming up.. BWAHAHA! Anyway, I want people to note that THESE ARE DRABBLES. In case you haven't noticed, THE CHAPTERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER! It's like a one-shot series with a motif. A motif of a character (namely Natsume) getting hurt ;)

**03: Shin Kick **

**Characters: Hyuuga N. Sakura M. **

**Summary: "I'd rather be happy and poor than rich and miserable!" "Well then, you must be as happy as they get."**

**Word Count: 2652**

**

* * *

**

**The Painful Drabbles**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

**Shin Kick **

You know what kind of people I hate? I really hate people like Nogi Ruka and his friends. They're popular, fairly(really) good looking, rich, smart, and athletic. Was God giving out hallmarks when I was on vacation or something?

Not to say Ruka's bad or anything. In fact, I used to be best friends with him when I was 5. Our parents were good friends so we'd have little play dates. Good times. But then, _that _happened. Hyuuga Natsume moved into town. And let me tell you, the world went psycho. Speaking of Hyuuga, he's the kind of person I hate the most. Not only is he popular, godly looking, filthy rich, smart, and athletic. He goes and beats me at everything else I'm good at. He's probably the only person in the entire school who can out-play me on the piano and violin. He's the varsity soccer captain and during our school soccer face off, he beat me, the girl's varsity captain. He also gets better grades than me. And he's undoubtedly more popular than I am, and more of a jerk. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those people sitting next to the trash can at lunch talking to myself about vampires and aliens. I'm not extremely popular, but I fair well enough for myself. At least, as well as a scholarship student taking on 2 part time jobs, a varsity sport, and caring for her overachiever mother and alcoholic dad can do.

And I'm also not saying that I hate all popular and rich people. Hotaru, Permy, and Koko being 3 of my best friends and 3 of the most popular people in school makes that hard. But I like to be friends with everyone. From thespians like Nonoko and Yuu, singers like Anna and Kitsuneme, jocks like Nobara, to skaters like Tsubasa.

What I'm trying to say is that I hate conceited, over-their-head jerks like the occasional Nogi Ruka and the 24-7 true to his name Hyuuga Natsume.

"Sakura." Speak of the devil. "The beaker is starting to crack."

Did I mention that Natsume's my lab partner?

Smoothly kicking my stool backwards (getting my foot caught in it by accident, cough, cough) I caught it and set it straight with my heel as I concentrated on turning off the furnace.

Hyuuga scowled at me and turned back to his portion of the lab assignment. I rolled my eyes and went back to doodling in my notebook as the beaker cooled. See, so totally conceited? Okay, well, not at the moment. But trust me, he is. But, couldn't he have turned off the furnace if the beaker was about to crack?

We continued to work in silence and I finished up mixing the contents of the beaker. I handed him the beaker for him to do his portion of the assignment. The other lab partners chatted excitedly about the rest of the day. I sighed and leaned against my arms on the desk. I sent an idle glare at Hyuuga. A few minutes into the glare he looked up from his work and stared at me with a bemused expression. Sighing, he put down his pencil and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, Sakura?" He inquired with a raised brow.

I glanced around as if to check if there was anyone else with the name Sakura. "Er, nothing?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to his work. How unfortunate am I to get him as a lab partner? This year's going to suck.

"Excited for the soccer game today?" I was rather thankful that I didn't sit there ogling at the fact that Hyuuga Natsume-- _the_ Hyuuga Natsume-- just tried to start a conversation. With me. Well, that's just weird.

"Not particularly," I frowned thinking of our opponent. The Zero district's team consisted of some rather unpleasing-- Luna!-- members. The sad part is that she's good at it. Too bad she's too busy eyeballing Natsume. "Well, you do help us win the match," I mused.

He smirked and I immediately regretted thinking out loud. Here comes the conceited side! "I'm flattered that you consider me your good luck charm. I'm surprised, you didn't seem like the type to be subdued to me."

If it makes any sense, I swear that his eyes are laughing at me. I glared.

"But you do need all the help you can get in soccer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm too busy getting over the fact that I'm being acknowledged by the great Hyuuga to be good at soccer." I replied vehemently.

"You should work on your kick." He shrugged, completely ignoring my sarcasm.

"Oh, you mean like this?!" And then I did it. I kicked Hyuuga Natsume in the shin. As God-damn hard as I could.

He dropped his pencil and groaned; rubbing his leg.

I scoffed. "Watch who you criticize, Hyuuga." I picked up my tote bag and stormed out of the room just as the bell rang.

Yeah, Hyuuga? YOU CAN SUCK IT!

* * *

_Swoosh. _

I wiped a sweat bead off my forehead as I kicked the scoring goal into the net as the buzzer went off.

I grinned and ran up to the rest of my teammates and we began cheering with appropriate school spirit (if you count Wakako Usami pulling down her pants and flashing the other team appropriate). We lined up to exchange high fives and I spent Luna a triumphant smirk. She glared and huffed haughtily; lifting her chin and slapped my hand as hard as she could.

I winced and sprinted forward to finish the high fives as soon as possible. I need a drink of water. Really badly.

I jogged over to the water dispenser and thrash around a bag of plastic cups in an attempt to jiggle one out. I swept up my phone from the side bench and dialed my mom's number, only to get her answering machine.

"Hey, mom, so we won today. I'm going to start walking home now, so I'll be home earlier but I'm going to work so I'll leave you some dinner on the coffee table. I don't think dad's coming home tonight, so you should have a nice, peaceful, free of vomit night! Love you."

"You know, part time jobs are strictly forbidden." I nearly dropped my phone into my cup of water. How was I so careless? Shit. I need both school and the jobs, I can't afford to lose them. This better not be a teacher.

I turned around on my heel only to have hazel meet crimson (ha, I'm so cheesy).

"You better not tell anyone." I attempted in my most intimidating voice.

"Depends, will you kick me?" He scoffed. I glanced down at his left shin and true enough, there was a big black bruise. "I was just kidding about the getting better at soccer thing," He mumbled. I ignored him.

"Uh, well, no--"

"How do you afford it?" I blinked in confusion.

"Afford what?"

"Alice Academy, it's not really in your budget judging on your discussion with your mother."

"It was her answering machine," Not that it really mattered. "And have you never heard of a scholarship?" I thought for a moment. "Actually, someone as rich as you wouldn't understand that."

"Alice Academy doesn't offer full scholarship. Even with the most financial aid you can get, you're paying at least 3 times more than a normal public school."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be successful when I grow up!" Should I throw my cup at him?

He merely scoffed at me. "Why don't you just save up the money and go to a public school? Or does it make you feel better to be around rich kids?"

Now do you see what I meant about him being a jerk? I must have ran over a puppy in my past life to deserve this.

"Being rich does not mean being happy!" I defended. "I'd rather be happy and poor than rich and miserable!" At this point, I was ready to burst in tears. Knowing Hyuuga, he would tell the school because he hates me so much.

He laughed derisively, "Well then, you must be as happy as they get."

I tossed the plastic cup on the floor in an attempt to hit his shoes and missed. I titled my bangs in front of my eyes to hide the oncoming tears. Slinging the bag over my shoulder I made my way to the exit.

"Don't tell anyone... please," I pleaded one last time before taking my leave.

Hyuuga Natsume is going to be the death of me.

* * *

My house is about 5 miles away from Alice Academy. Which means I'll be taking a rather long walk in a dirty uniform, crying tears of mud. Did I mention my hair looks like birds attempted to make a nest in it?

I trudged my feet forward and wiped my palm against my cheeks to blot the tears. A rather familiar looking black Ferrari began slowing down next to me. The only person I know in my school that has a black Ferrari would be Hyuuga Natsume. So, I hope this person isn't from my school.

"Get in." The deep voice said. Okay, so, now I hope this is a fellow classmate and not a kidnapping rapist. I am wearing an Alice Academy soccer uniform. Alice kids tend to get kidnapped for ransom. Shit. I don't have any ransom money.

I pretended not to have heard the voice and kept walking forward and the car slowly kept pace with me. "Sakura, I'm sorry, okay?" The voice groaned. Now I had to check.

And indeed, peering at me from his window was Hyuuga Natsume looking fantastic as ever. So, he really did he just apologize. That moves Hyuuga down one spot on my "kill-if-ever-go-emo-and-crazy" list.

"Why should I?" I sneered stubbornly.

"I know you live ridiculously far. Will you just take my ride as an apology and shut up about it?"

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "Oh! Well, when you put it as nicely as that, how about HELL NO!" I lifted my chin defiantly proceeded to walk myself right into pothole in the sidewalk. Smooth, Mikan, smooth. I winced in pain and gripped my possibly sprained ankle. I heard Hyuuga emit a choked back laughter sound that sounded like something dying. Oh yeah, he is _sooo_ number 1 on my list now.

"I'm glad my pain brings you joy, fucking sadist!" I yelled through uncontrollable sobs. I must look like such an idiot. But, man, does it hurt.

"I'll help you up." I glanced over my shoulder. When'd he get out of his car? I took his hand-- only because I had no other choice-- and he hoisted me up. He smirked and I glanced at him begrudgingly.

"Well, I guess you can walk home now--" He let go and began walking toward his car.

"Wait!"

"Oh, yes, Sakura?"

I resisted the urge to twitch in irritation. I grumbled, "I could use that ride now..."

* * *

"It's this one." I pointed to the rather unimpressive modern Japanese styled house. "Uh, thanks." I pulled open the door and began making my way out. Hyuuga rolled his eyes at my struggle and got out of the car to help me up.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him as he helped me up the stairway to the door.

"Doing what?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Helping me."

He paused--to think I assume-- for a moment. "Maybe cause you had a point."

"I did? I mean, of course I did. About..."

He chuckled-- oh my god, an apology and a laugh. What next? A belly dance?

"Maybe... it's better to spend money on that fairy tale classic you've seen 20 times already. Even if you don't have that much money, just to make you happy. Maybe it's better to do that than have caviar for breakfast everyday and be miserable."

Wow. That's really sweet of him. Wait..."You have caviar for breakfast?"

I could hear my stomach grumbling.

"Glad that you were paying attention to me pour my heart and soul out."

I quirked a brow at this, "If that's all you got, Hyuuga, you don't have much depth."

He shrugged, "That depends on how well you know me. Which isn't very well by the way."

I gave him a look, but a nicer one than usual as I pulled my key out of my pocket and shoved it through the door. "Let's hope it stays that way, eh? I don't really want to turn into a stalker fan girl going through your trash for a used tissue."

"The feeling's mutual, about the trash that is."

"See you tomorrow, Hyuuga." I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face.

"Hey, wait."

"Yes?"

"You're not still going to work today are you?"

"I think we've already established that I kind of have no choice." I replied.

"I'll take your shift for you."

"Look, Hyuuga, you already apologized. I think--"

"Just shut up and stop being difficult." Did I ever mention Hyuuga is GREAT at persuading people? Tactless prick.

I grinned. Him taking my shift would be a great punishment for him, nice or not as he has been today. "Fine, the shift's from 7 to 10." I began to close the door.

"Where is it?" I set him my best cheshire cat smirk and tilted my head evilly.

"Victoria's Secret."

Then I slammed the door shut.

So, I may be out of soccer for the next 2 weeks for my ankle. But it was so worth it.

--**DribbleDrabble3 End**--

* * *

I liked this one. :)! I think it's one of my favorites.


	9. Drabble 9: x3

**09: _x3_ No Pain**

Characters: Sakura M. Hyuuga N.

Summary: "Their hearts can't start skipping the beats yours does; their hearts don't play the same song. "

Word Count:1441

* * *

The Painful Drabbles

-

-

-

**The Non-Painful Drabble**

**-**

**-**

**-**

--By: Heartbroken Confession--

-

-

-

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

It's the final dance. You finally realize this when the lights dim and the DJ plays a slow song. "This song is for our graduating seniors, good luck to all of you."

You glance around as your friends smile and begin dancing. _Everyone looks so happy_, you think as you glance over at Hotaru resting her head against Ruka's shoulder

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

You look around the corridor until your eyes land on exactly who you were looking for. He's leaning against a pole near the fire. His eyes are closed and you think about how calm and serene he looks. Your heart begins beating rapidly and tears form in your eyes.

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_This is it_, you think. The very last Last Dance. In a month, you will be graduating. Hotaru will go to France with Ruka and they're going to become legendary there, you just know it. Anna and Nonoko are opening up their own restaurant. Being honest, you're a little scared what the twin terrors will do. But deep down, you know everything is going to be perfect for the two friends. Koko and Sumire, oh gosh, you really wonder how long it will be before you see news reports about the two murdering each other. You will go to college and then become a teacher, though you're not quite sure where you want to teach yet. And finally, you think of Natsume. What he will do, where he will end up, you're not quite sure. That boy doesn't tell you anything.

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_You find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

_So impossible as they may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_'Cause who's to know_

_Which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

You turn your head once more to the boy in question. His eyes are open and he's looking right at you. You're going to dance. He begins to make his way over to you and you feel your hands shaking nervously. Your heart thumps rapidly against your chest.

Both of you reach out your hands at the same time; no words are needed. He's not the type to ask and you're not the type to care. You both understand each other; you are in sync with each other. You begin to move together supplely.

He extends his arm and you twirl with a grace that you would never have without him.

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

You begin to think about life after graduation. You won't be able to see him anymore. You can never reach this level of elegance; this fluidity. You know that he's the only one you can be with. He's the only person you can be open with. The only person that can make you beautiful and graceful; he's your other half.

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_And it's like flying without wings_

_'Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

You tilt up your head and look him in the eye. To others, he looks as cold as he usually does. But you know better, you can see how much softer his eyes are, how his lips are tilted the smallest micrometer up, and how his shoulders are slumped slightly in relaxation. You know that to others, the jejuneness of you two being a couple is ridiculous. That's cause they don't understand; they can't feel what you feel.

Their hearts can't start skipping the beats yours does; their hearts don't play the same song.

They can't feel the same sparks you do when his hand touches yours. The sparks are different; their touch can't create the same fireworks.

They can't feel the same overwhelming joy as you do. Their eyes don't start to water from the happiness you feel just from talking to him; their tears can't make the same power waves.

_Stop worrying_, his eyes say.

You shake your head, _I'm not_.

He smirks, _Good. _

You smile, _I'll miss you. _

His eyes soften, _I'll be with you forever. _

_I love you_, you rest your head against his chest.

He holds you tighter,_ I love you too. _

He's not the type to talk and you're not the type to care. No words are needed; you both understand each other.

xo--xo--xo--xo--xo--xo

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

It doesn't matter where you will end up or where he will end up. You'll always be there for him and you know the same goes for you.

It goes unspoken like almost everything else between you two. Because, that's just how things work. In your heart you know...

This is just how true love works.

**-- --- - - - DribbleDrabble3 End- -- - - --**

I know, I know. It was supposed to be over. But, I just felt that this belonged. So, here it is. My first attempt at second person. The LAST drabble. I swear.


End file.
